Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse/Episode Guide
The episode guide for Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Season 1 In this season, Ben and co will learn about the other timeline and its' inhabitants. Episode 1: Surprise Visit Pilot. In this episode, Ben-21 succeeds in turning Kevin-21 into a mutant, and now attempts to use the Hands of Armageddon to go to Ben's timeline. Episode 2: The Chronian Invasion Eon-21 sends his Chronian army to invade Ben's timeline's Earth. Episode 3: Azmuth's Invention Aggregor plans to absorb Ben's Omnitrix. This time Ben has more tricks up his sleeve. Episode 4: Wrath of the Xenocytes Tetrax becomes a DNAlien under the evil of Queen Zuno and her Xenocytes! Episode 5: The Trouble With Doubles Ben gets teleported to a place where he is forced to fight alien simulations - the Infinimatrix. Episode 6: Escape From the Infinimatrix Ben finds Albedo jury rigging the core of the Infinimatrix. What could be worse? Episode 7: Ben 10: Rising Protector of Multi Omniverses Episode 8: Bait Gwen breaks her leg after a fight with rock monsters, and Hex uses that to lure Ben into a trap. Episode 9: Fusing Some Enemy Butt Dr. Animo's mutant frog fuses with Clancy's bugs to become a powerful adversary for Ben. Episode 10: Factorial Doom A new enemy named Gilvix rises and creates robotic minions looking like Ben's old enemies! Episode 11: Alpha Returns Alpha finally escapes his sphere and is absorbing everything from the Null Void. When everything goes wrong, Ben is forced to call for an old friend. Episode 12: Wrath of Vilgax Vilgax is confirmed to be alive and has the powers of heroes from 100 worlds and he demands revenge on Ben! Ben will have to use all his powers to try and beat him. Season 2 Ben and co travel all over time and space to stop some of the deadliest villains. Episode 13: A Trip To...Nowhere The team find the Forever Knights wanting to kill the dragon seen in Be-Knighted. Episode 14: Not Feeling Like Myself Ben and Gwen switch bodies during a battle with Vulkanus, and now, not only do they have to deal with a few Undertown thugs attempting to go on a stealing spree, but they have to live out each other's lives! Episode 15: To The Past Vilgax goes back to the past to get the prototype Omnitrix from Young Ben. Episode 16: The Hero and the Huntsman Khyber returns with all new fused Nemetrix predator minions in an attempt to kidnap Ben, but after seeing Eunice around, he intends to get both. Episode 17: Clown Catastrophe Zombozo and his Circus Freaks reunite. Episode 18: Bullies in A China Shop JT and Cash make a bold decision by going to the Plumbers' Academy. Episode 19: Forever Stealing Being a hidden episode in the original series, the Forever Knights attack Young Ben and co at Wisconsin, stealing prototype Omnitrix DNA and using the alien powers in fusion guns. Episode 20: Rumors and Lies Will Harangue tries to make rumors about Ben on TV. Episode 21: Summer Again 11-year old Ben and Gwen start their next summer, when Vulkanus returns for the prototype Omnitrix. Episode 22: Truce Eon frees Aggregor from hyperspace, only to form a truce to defeat Ben. Episode 23: Unexpected Eon-21 goes back in time to fight the younger Bens, so Ben must recruit them to fight off more Chronian minions, and in all this chaos, where is Ben-21? Episode 24: Timeline Takeover After sending the younger Bens back, Gwen-21 and co arrive to inform Ben that Ben-21 has gone on a regime rampage in other timelines. Season 3 Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos seem to be working for someone ruthless. Ben and co barely know about it! Episode 25: Ultimate Escape Ben gets trapped in the Infinimatrix as Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack, Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock and Sentient Ultimate Scorch demand freedom! Episode 26: Hero's Challenge Carl Nesmith escapes from prison and immediately starts acting like a hero once again, and after Ben defeats a crook before him, he kidnaps Ben's teammates and challenges Ben to a duel live in front of the citizens of Bellwood. Episode 27: Controlled Queen Zuno returns and controls Ben, and now she uses the Infinimatrix to destroy all. Episode 28: Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer Eon kidnaps Blank from BATO, so Ben and co have to find Blank, stop Eon and protect the Omnigizer. Episode 29: Reassemble The Forever Knights are now deciding who should be king, and whoever finishes the assault course is the victor. Episode 30: Prom Not To Be Gwen and Kevin want to go to the town prom just days away, but due to villains attacking, they end up giving up, and become sad and not in the mood for anything. Now, Ben must set things right. Episode 31: Doom Date Ben and Julie go on a date, and Julie makes Ben promise that he wouldn't use the Infinimatrix. Can Ben do that when evil attacks? Episode 32: Behind the Mask Psyphon betrays Vilgax and becomes a galaxy lord. Episode 33: Quest to Conquer Vilgax challenges Ben to a Rule Delta duel to finish him off once and for all. Episode 34: When Things Are Altered Eon goes back in time and destroys Max, leaving the remaining Plumbers to fix time. This episode is dedicated to the series' anniversary. Episode 35: Play It Back Again Ben is stuck in several time loops catching Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, so Gwen, Kevin and Rook have to find a way to stop it. Episode 36: Ben 10: Fall of the Omniverse Everything goes wrong when Ben's Infinimatrix is tampered with, leaving him with new aliens, Rook meets his arch-enemy, and Gwen and Kevin deal with a clone of one of Ben's old enemies. Season 4 In this season, the team will rely on each other as friends as the Mummy returns with his master, Zs'Skayr. Episode 37: Lackeys United The Mummy, Kuphulu and Dr. Viktor unite to find the remains of their master on Anur Transyl. Episode 38: Trapped in a Ship While on a journey to Terminus 3, Ben and co and Tetrax are stuck in Tetrax's ship with no way out. Episode 39: Remember to Remember After a battle with the Forever Knights, Ben gets hit on the head and gets amnesia, and the fastest and best way to cure him is to get a special potion, which is in the posession of Charmcaster. Episode 40: Ultimate Power Source The Mummy and Kuphulu return to their home planet, Anur Khufos, to gather all sources of Corrodium. Episode 41: Take Me To Your Crime Boss A feline-like crime boss named Gerzago releases Techadons to Earth. Episode 42: Bad Nightmares Zs'Skayr, now fully revived, haunts Ben in his dreams. Episode 43: You Are Getting Very Sleepy Sublimino returns and hypnotizes Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Rook must set out to defeat him. Episode 44: Ghosts and Vladats Zs'Skayr revives the Vladats from extinction, and they attack Ben...in space. Episode 45: The Grass is Greener Ben and co end up in an alternate timeline where Upchuck Norris rules the world Episode 46: Diagon Returns: Part 1 The Ascalon is broken, and Diagon is freed. He attempts to get to the Forge by collecting all 4 pieces of the Map of Infinity, using Kuphulu and the rest of Zs' Skayr's lackeys as servants. Episode 47: Diagon Returns: Part 2 With 2 pieces left to collect, Ben and co have to try their best to defeat Diagon. Episode 48: Diagon Returns: Part 3 With Diagon and his servants at the Forge, will it be the end? Season 5 The last arceon, and everything goes into place. Episode 49: Goin' Rogue A rogue Breccian named Rozan teams up with Aggregor to destroy Nosedeen Quasar. Episode 50: Ben 10: Timelines Collide Alpha somehow escapes from the Plumbers' base prison and travels through universes, hungry for power. Now Ben and another Ben, BiA Ben, must unite and fight for their lives. Episode 52: All Because of Gold Ben and co find a pot of gold at the other side of a rainbow, but they soon realize that it's actually a source of energy for Zombozo's machine. Episode 53: Ben 10-Dactyl 10: Multiversal Heroes Gilvix travels to the Dactyl 10 universe steals the Omnitrix from Dactyl, and uses it to enslave the Plumbers, and when Dactyl comes to Ben's universe unarmed, Ben's Omnitrix (I repeat, Omnitrix, not Infinimatrix) will have to do the job for the time being. Episode 54: The Mob Ben goes undercover with Kevin and Rook to scope out Undertown of all the criminals there when they find out Psyphon is once again running his own operations. Now with a big army, can they defeat Psyphon? Episode 55: Rook in the Void Rook is trapped in the Null Void after attempting to finish a mission. With Kevin at a car show, Ben and Gwen have to save Rook. Episode 55: Overtaken Ben-21 returns with armies of villains, spreaded across timelines. Ben has to gather his friends for this big battle once and for all. Episode 56: A Few Down, Many More to Go With a few of the timelines saved, Ben-21 still has the upper hand. Will Ben able to save space-time? Episode 57: Mama? Ben-21 wants to corrupt the main timeline, so as a way to do it without fighting, he captures baby Albedo and threatens to kill him if Ben does not give him this timeline by getting Azmuth to unlock Alien X on Ben-21's brand new Omnitrix he gains from Dr. Psychobos, continuing on the Darkstar arc. Episode 58: Blaze of Glory: Part 1 Darkstar sets the Way Bads after Ben again. Also, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook are captured by Darkstar. Can Ben rally up his friends and defeat Darkstar once and for all? Episode 59: Blaze of Glory: Part 2 Now with a team, Ben saves Gwen and Kevin but must leave the timeline with Rook, forever or else Julie ceases. When they travel to Dimension 23, they rally up allies there and return. Can they do a stealth mission and save Ben's girlfriend's life? Episode 60: Blaze of Glory: Part 3 After Ben-21 manages to overthrow Upchuck Norris in Dimension 42, he reveals his partnership with Vilgax, Dr. Psychobos, and the LOVUFOCH, sending the League to hunt Ben down. Episode 61: Blaze of Glory: Part 4 Ben and all his friends must break all dominion that Ben-21 has over the universe by fighting back. However, a surprise from the future makes it harder for Ben. Will the heroes be able to stop Ben-21 in this suspenseful finale? Episode 62: Meeting Pyke After the battle of all,Ben meets Pyke and his friends.But,Aggregor returns and ready to kill Ben! Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Episode Guide Category:Episode Lists Category:Lists